Crossroads Revisited
by ceemonster
Summary: When the Enterprise picks up an unusual passanger, Deanna is forced to reveal a terrible secret that could change everything.
1. Disclaimer and Prolouge

Crossroads Revisited  
  
Written by: Crowbo13   
Feedback is welcomed.  
Author's notes: This takes place about three years after First Contact and has no reference to Insurrection at all. I thought this story up before I even knew about the rekindling of their relationship in Insurrection.   
  
I am using the time span in the series, not the created by the author of the wonderful novel Imzadi, Peter David. There was only a two-year span in between the time when the Imzadi couple said "Goodbye," and when they were reunited on the Enterprise.   
  
Many of us have SIM characters. I am no different. Since her back round is so complicated, I decided to incorporate it into a story, so it wouldn't be as hard for me to explain every time.   
  
Paramount owns all names and characters except for any additional ones by me (children, some co-workers, etc.) So don't copy them.   
  
I'd like to thank everyone who helped. That would be my sister, who created Lt. Fred Bobacoge (pronounced: Bob-a-co-ge) and all of the Internet critics on the Imzadi board, I love you guys.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
". . . Imzadi out." The transmission ended with a cheap. Slowly, the girl stood and slowly walked to the ship's cabin, her body still numb. Looking around the cabin, she saw a picture of her family that had been taken on Rigel 3 when they had been together for a rare shore leave. Those shore leaves would now become extinct with the annihilation of those she cared most about. She picked up the picture, trying to remember the way things were, before they had destroyed it all. Slowly, the girl laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep, still clutching the picture. 


	2. Chapter One

  
  
Commander William T. Riker sat in the command chair, the ship's counselor, Deanna Troi, was to his left in her customary seat. So far, the Enterprise's trip to the planet Betazed had been uneventful. Turning to Troi, Will asked her in a hushed voice, "If you're free, would you like to join me for dinner?"  
  
A surprised smile spread across the counselor's face. "That depends. What's the main dish and is anyone else going to be there?"  
  
"To the latter, no. It's just us. To the former, well, you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself." His dark blue eyes were twinkling with the thought behind them. She immediately caught onto it.   
  
"Will Riker," she started, "you are the devil in disguise. Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked in mock wonder, her eyes feinted the surprise she felt.   
  
He was about to respond when a metallic voice broke into their flirtation. "Commander," Data said from Ops, "We are picking up a distress signal from the very outer rim of the Betazoid Star System. The ship is unidentified and has an unknown figuration."   
  
"Are there other ships in sensor range?" Will asked, standing up. He walked over to the Ops position and leaned over the back of Data's chair.   
  
"Negative, Sir." Data answered, his gold eyes never left his console.   
  
"All right then. Helm, set coordinates to intercept the ship. Let's find out just who needs our help." Riker said, curiosity hanging over him.   
  
***  
  
Within the hour, they had reached their destination. Captain Jean Luc Picard had joined the bridge crew and donned his seat.   
  
"Put the distress call on the view screen Mr. Data," he barked in a voice that echoed throughout the bridge.  
  
"Aye, Sir," the gold skinned android replied and began to peck away at his console. A moment later, the normal view of the stars disappeared and was replaced by a picture of a young woman. Picard estimated her to be about fourteen or fifteen years old. Her blue eyes seemed to engulf her pale face that was smeared with oil. Sparks leapt out from panels behind the blond-haired girl and showered the small cabin with a firework like display.   
  
"iImzadi/i to any ship within range." Her voice seemed to reach out and grab each of the officers' hearts. "I need help. My ship has sustained heavy damage from an encounter with the Borg. I require assistance as soon as possible. My life support is failing. Please help me. iImzadii/ out." The transmission ended with a cheap.   
  
Picard, Riker, and Troi were all standing, having left their seats when the transmission started.   
  
"Captain," Deanna started. "We must help her." The Betazoid's deep, onyx eyes reflected the same fearful and pleading look that had been seen in the young girls eyes. Clearly, Troi was picking up on her emotions, very strongly, no doubt.  
  
"Agreed," the captain said. Turning to Data he cleared his throat again. "Beam her over and get a tractor beam on the ship."   
  
"Aye, sir." came the reply from Ops.   
  
"Number One, Counselor, you're with me. Mr. Data, you have the bridge. We'll be in Transporter Room Two." Picard barely got the end of his sentence out as the turbolift doors closed around the three officers.   
  
***  
  
Lt. Fred Bobacoge was surprised as three of the most senior officers stormed into the transporter room.   
  
"Mr. Bobacoge, get a lock on that girl now," the captain ordered.  
  
"Aye, sir," he replied, then went about his task.   
  
Turning to the counselor, Picard asked, "Can you get anything solid on her?"  
  
"Only that she is terrified. I also sense a sadness and shock. I don't know why, but her mind is very easily read. I could almost see images." Deanna sighed, pushing several strands of rebellious hair out of her face. "The most frustrating part is that she is dismissing the grief and trying to replace it with a want for vengeance. The Borg must have done something devastating to her."  
  
"Knowing the Borg, Counselor, that is entirely possible." Turning to Bobacoge, the captain added. "You can engage whenever you have the lock." After a few seconds a column of glitter appeared and then dissolved into the form of the girl they had seen on the screen. She lay on the transporter pad, curled in a fetal ball, her blue eyes closed in sleep. A bloody gash crossed her left temple.   
  
"She's injured!" Troi exclaimed as she ran up onto the pad. Tapping her badge, she contacted Beverly Crusher. "Medical Emergency in Transporter Room Two."   
  
"I'll be right there," came the reply from Sickbay. The girl started to stir as Troi moved the blond strands of hair from her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes.   
  
"Shh, baby." Deanna comforted her, still stroking her hair. " I know it hurts. Just rest. Put your head back down, please."   
  
"But . . . but . . . " the girl stammered. Tears began to fill her sapphire eyes. "No! A trick. Another trick. No more!" she screamed, the tears flowing over.   
  
"Shh." Troi tried to comfort her, but the girl pulled away. At that time, Beverly made her entrance. Pulling up her tricorder, she scanned the girl. After reaching into her bag, she applied a hypospray to the child's neck. The girl fell limp and Deanna rushed to catch her.   
  
"Doctor?" Picard asked moving over to Troi's side, and Riker close at his heels.   
  
"She has a slight concussion. That's it. But I would like to bring her down to Sickbay. Just to run some tests," she added, seeing Deanna's alarmed look.   
  
"All right, Doctor." Picard answered. As the doctor and the few nurses she had brought with her started to leave, the captain stopped her. "Oh, and Doctor. There was a shortage of identification on her ship. Run a DNA test and try a parental scan as well. Find out who she is and where she comes from."  
  
"Aye sir." She answered as she disappeared behind the doors along with their unidentified visitor.   
  
***  
  
"Deanna," Will said turning to her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered, turning away from him, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm fine. It's just. . .It's just that . . . ," Deanna stood up and started to leave. But Will would not let her.  
  
Grabbing her arm, he said, "Hey, come on. Tell me."  
  
"That girl," Deanna breathed, "she seems so familiar. Her emotional band, her feelings, her eyes. It's like I know her, but I've never seen her before. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Hey. It's ok. We all have that feeling sometimes." Will said, pulling her tightly into his loving embrace.   
  
"Ahem," Picard cleared his throat. "Counselor, if you wish to go to Sickbay, I would understand."   
  
"Thank you, Captain," the Betazoid said, breaking her hug with Will. "I'll be in Sickbay." She turned and with a swish of her long, dark hair, she was gone.   
  
Well, Number One. Shall we go to the Bridge?" the captain asked after the counselor had departed.   
  
"If it's all the same to you, sir, I would like to join Deanna in Sickbay." Will said, hoping he would be able to help Deanna, should the need arise.   
  
"Very well. I'll see you next shift." And with that, the captain disappeared, leaving Will in the transporter room.   
  
***  
  
Deanna Troi didn't even hear the doors leading to Sickbay open. The counselor was so focused on the young woman asleep in front of her. Slowly, a small tear slid down her cheek. This can't be happening, she thought to herself. But she looks so much like her! The painful memories could still sting her heart at odd moments. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Will staring at her.   
Walking over to Deanna, Riker felt her jump when he put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her. He never saw her this off a center.   
  
"Oh, nothing." She replied pushing away the rebellious tears. "I was just thinking." Will allowed her a moment to compose herself. After a few seconds, Deanna continued. "Beverly's gone to check the results of her tests. She should be back in a few minutes." Suddenly, the girl in front of them started to stir. Deanna gripped Will's hand, as if looking for support. Slowly, the young adult opened her big, blue eyes and stared right at Troi and Riker.   
  
"Good morning," Deanna said as softly as she could, afraid that she would startle her.   
  
"What?" she asked in confusion, trying to push herself into a sitting position. "Where am I?" Her eyes darted around the room, nervously. Looking back at the couple at the foot of the biobed, her crystal eyes suddenly registered fear, shock, surprise, and horror all at once. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter Two

True to her training, Beverly Crusher had perfect timing. Walking into the private quarters assigned to their "guest," she noticed both Troi and Riker with very particular looks on their faces. Troi looked as if someone had just punched her in the stomach, her face as white as chalk. Will, on the other hand, looked confused to a point that Beverly was extremely worried. Turning to the bed, she saw the young girl. Her aquamarine eyes took up most of her face, and were filled with confusion. Moving next to her, the CMO started to talk.  
"Hello. My name is Doctor Bever-"  
"I know who you are. I know who everyone is. What I don't know is how I'm on the Enterprise and how you are here. The Borg . . . the Borg, they took this from me. I don't understand how this is happening. This can't be right! It's a trick! That's what it is. A trick! It has to be! You're not real! You can't be!" The child turned over and sobbed heavily into her pillows.  
"Will? Deanna? Can I talk to you in my office?" Both of them nodded in response, and followed her into the office. Deanna sat across from Beverly, Will chose to stand behind her.   
"What exactly happened in there?" Beverly asked them as soon as they settled.   
"She woke up and started staring around the room. Then she started staring at us and said 'Mom? Dad?' That's when you walked in." Will explained, his hand on Deanna's shoulder.  
"She was very confused, terrified, and shocked all at once. Especially when she saw us."  
Deanna added.   
"Well, I have the results of those test I ran." Beverly noticed the color drain out of Deanna's face but decided not to comment. "She's fourteen, 3/4 Human and 1/4 Betazoid. She has limited telepathic and empathic abilities. Also, I have the result of the parental tests. I wasn't expecting to get them but . . . " The auburn haired doctor let the sentence hang in midair.   
"But you have them." Deanna finished for her. "She's Will's and my daughter, isn't she?" Deanna's skin was now the color of paste, her almond eyes taking up most of her face.   
The CMO inhaled deeply. "Yes. The scan confirmed that you are her parents."  
  
Will took a few steps back, away from Deanna. "What?" he asked in total confusion. "We never had a child! At least, not that I know of." He stared at Deanna, his eyes practically boring into her head. How could she do this to me? Anger swelled up in him at the very thought.   
"Calm down, Will." Beverly said trying to ease the tension that had filled the room. "I ran a scan on the girl's quantum resonance signature, before I ran the parental scan, and then compared it to mine. It's different."  
Now Deanna looked up, tears were threatening to fall from her inky eyes. Her face ached due to the anger she felt from Will and the accusing look he had given her. He had looked like he was going to hit her physically, as well as emotionally. "What does that mean? Quantum resonance signature?" Her voice was barely above a hush.   
"It means," Beverly said, trying not to let her worry for Troi to marry her voice. "It means that she isn't from this time tine. She doesn't belong here. But she is your daughter. The scans confirmed that." Suddenly, Beverly's communicator chirped.  
Picard to Crusher. I just thought I'd let you know, Mr. Data did a bit more snooping around and recovered the girl's name and her personal logs, as well as personal file. We are transferring them to Sickbay now. I assume that Commander Riker and the Counselor are still with you.   
"Yes, sir. They are. Is there any particular reason?" The doctor asked.  
I just want to make sure that they see the girl's file. It's rather . . . interesting.   
"Aye sir. Crusher out." She tapped her communicator again. Turning back to Will and Deanna, she noticed that both of their expressions had returned somewhat to normal. Although, she could still see the faint look of worry and disbelieve in Deanna's eyes. "I wonder what the captain thinks is so interesting?" She barely had to wait five seconds before the computer informed them of the file transfer. Punching it up on her screen, Beverly reviewed the file quickly before tuning it around for Deanna and Will to read. "Katarina Troi Riker," the CMO said aloud.  
"Katarina was my grandmother's name." Deanna could barely breathe. This whole thing was to close for comfort. The way Will had looked at her had almost sent her running from the room in tears. If he was that angry just a few seconds ago, I don't know if I can ever tell him the truth! "It means, 'strong-spirited' in the language of Betazed. I can only guess she has that same qualities in her if she faced the Borg and is still alive."   
"Maybe you should read the rest of the file," suggested Beverly, hoping it would ease the emotions that her two friends were feeling.   
Leaning closer, Deanna started to read it out loud. "Katarina Troi Riker. Born to the parents of William Thomas Riker and Deanna Troi Riker. Siblings are brothers Thomas Andrew Riker and Christopher Ian Riker. Born on the Hood on Earthdate September 18, 2363 along with twin brother Thomas Andrew. Katarina was born at 16:01, five minutes before her brother. Later residence includes, the Enterprise-D. Now currently lives with parents and brothers on the Enterprise-E. On her 13th birthday she received the personal cruiser, the SS Imzadi."  
Deanna stopped as she sensed another presence enter the room. Turning around, she spied Katarina standing at the door. She appeared startled as if she wasn't expecting anyone to notice her. Her pale face was drawn, her sapphire eyes darted around the office, taking in every detail. She then looked at Deanna and swallowed visibly. The three adults noticed Katarina start to tremble when Troi started talking to her.  
"Katarina, would you like to come sit down?"   
Slowly, she started toward the desk where they were and sat down cautiously. Again her eyes fell on the counselor. "Am I really in another time line?"   
"Yes," Will answered from behind her. His voice sent chills up her spine. He isn't supposed to be here. No, I'm not supposed to be here.   
"I don't understand. So you're not my parents, but you're kinda are." She had spiraled too far down into the abyss of confusion to realize the truth behind the matter.   
"Something like that," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. His touch felt so wrong to her.   
"If you're here, then the Borg didn't attack?" Katarina's face regained some color. "So everyone is alive and Betazed wasn't destroyed!" She paused for a second, as if considering something. "And Tommy and Chris are all right, too!" The relief that filled her crystal eyes was soon to be erased.  
Deanna looked at Will and then back at Katarina. How am I supposed to tell her the truth? This isn't something you can just blurt out. "Katarina, um, Tommy and Chris, they aren't here. They don't exist in this time line. Neither do you. Will and I aren't married." Well half the truth is better then none of it, she thought to herself. She reached for Katarina's hand, but the puzzled girl pulled back.   
"I don't understand. But . . . you two are here on the Enterprise together. What about the Janaran Falls and Risa?" The child fell deeper into the abyss of confusion, wanting to run and awake from this terrible dream.   
"I think we better talk about that later. Why don't we get you settled in your quarters?" Deanna said, Beverly noticed that both she and Riker were blushing slightly.   
"Can't I stay with you?" she asked turning to Troi. "I mean . . . if that's not any problem. I'd just feel safer in a way. You're an empath. You know how I feel. Please."   
Deanna stared into the eyes of the girl. She looks so much like her father. "You're right. I do know how you feel. Come on. We'll go to my quarters and get you settled. I'm sure it will work out fine." Offering her hand again to Katarina, both stood and exited the room. As the doors closed around Troi, she sent a message to Will.   
~Are we still on for dinner tonight? ~ Will was surprised that he could receive. Trying with all his might, he sent back.  
~Sure. Why don't you stop by at 19:00? ~  
~Great. I'll see you then.~ 


	4. Chapter Three

Will stood staring at the ceiling of Beverly's office, thinking about what he had just witnessed. If I met Deanna on Risa, we would have had three kids by now, maybe more. Then guilt entered his thoughts. He remembered the way she had looked when he was upset. She was frightened of me. Me. God knows I would never hurt her. But I guess she doesn't. I'll apologize when we have dinner tonight. I really shouldn't have jumped down her throat, but a kid? If that wasn't a false call, I don't know what I would have done. I mean, come on, a kid? Me a father? And Deanna the mother? We weren't together on Betazed for that long. And besides, she would have told me, wouldn't she?  
Bev's voice broke into his meditation. "She sure is beautiful."   
"Yeah," Will agreed, a wistful smile spread across his face. Beverly noticed it and took the bait.   
"You're thinking about what would happen if she really was your daughter, aren't you."  
All he did was smile in the way he had before.  
"Not only that, but you want a baby. And with Deanna." The auburn haired doctor laughed delightedly.   
"I thought Deanna was the only empath around here." Will turned his focus on her now.   
"She is. But you don't have to be an empath to know what you're thinking."  
"You're right. You're right," he admitted. Sighing out loud, he said, "I love her. And if I hadn't made some choices that I did, Katarina would be our daughter, for real. Not just her, but two others. It's like I'm staring back at the crossroads in my life and wondering what would have happened if I did meet Deanna on Risa? It's just so confusing."   
Getting up from behind her desk, Beverly put a supportive hand on his shoulder. " I understand, but I'm not the one you should be telling. Talk to her. Tell her what you told me. She needs to hear it."   
"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to her at dinner tonight. Thanks for the help." Checking his chrono, he added, "I gotta get to the Bridge. Thanks again." And with that, he disappeared through Sickbay's doors.   
  
The walk to Troi's cabin was silent. Neither talked as they made their way through the long hallways. Finally, they stopped and entered Deanna's living area. Katarina recognized it immediately. It was almost the same as her family's cabin, only smaller. Was. Not anymore.   
"Well," Deanna said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Your room will be in there. Why don't you go in and get settled? I'll pull something from the replicater for us to eat."   
Deanna disappeared into the other room, leaving Katarina alone in a place that was both real and false. She slowly walked around the cabin, taking in every detail, every scent, every picture that lined the tan bulkheads. Making her way to the room her "mother" had indicated would be hers, she sat on the bed and started to let her mind drift. Soon, she felt the overwhelming urge to just place her head on the pillow and relax.  
A few minutes later, Deanna returned with a bowl of soup and a new set of clothes.  
"I thought these might be helpful. I hope they're the right si-." She stopped when she saw Katarina asleep on the bed. Placing the tray and outfit on a chair, she walked over and smoothed the hair out of the girl's face. "Rest, Little One. Rest."  
  
Will Riker was busy in his quarters, preparing dinner when he heard the chime of the door. "Come in," he called. Deanna glided in and Will's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Her long black hair cascaded around her perfect face, just the way he liked it, and her red dress clung to her body like a second skin. My God, she's gorgeous! I wonder how she managed to slip out of her quarters without every male officer following her!  
"Hello, Will." She said. Look at him! I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell him the truth. He just keeps staring at me. I bet he doesn't even suspect it. He still looks at me like he did when we were together on Betazed, before it happened. "It smells delicious." Pull yourself together, Deanna.   
"I'm glad you approve, Counselor." He pulled a chair from the table for her. She seems so distant today. I wonder if she is all right. "Dinner will be ready in a minute or two," Will said as Deanna sat down. Quickly, he walked into the kitchen. Troi was happy that she was alone for a few moments to collect herself. Calm down. Breathe. In and out. In and out. He doesn't know and won't know until you tell him, whenever that is. Suddenly, she stopped. Deanna, you have to decide. Tonight is the night. I am going to tell him. He is my Imzadi, after all, and deserves to know.   
True to his words, Will returned a few minutes later, carrying with him two plates of boiled shrimp, dipped in a marinara sauce. Pulling a lighter from his pocket, he lit the candles on either side of a vase that housed a dozen white roses.   
"It looks wonderful, too." Deanna commented, pulling herself out of her private abyss. Will sat down opposite of her. At the same time they started, "We really need to talk." Looking in each other's eyes, they laughed. "You first," Deanna said. At least I'll have a few minutes more to stall.   
"All right," he answered. "It's about Katarina." Deanna's breath caught in her throat. He knows, her mind screamed. Will, seeming oblivious to Deanna's present state, continued. "When I heard her call me 'dad', it felt right. Even more so when she called you 'mom'. I know we agreed to just stay friends while we're serving together, but . . . "  
He was cut short by Troi. "Katarina!" She screamed, standing up, her dark eyes wide with terror.   
"Deanna! What is it?" He got no response. "Deanna, Imzadi, answer me. What's wrong?"   
"Katarina," Deanna gasped for air. "She's in trouble. We have to help her!" Her grip was like talons on his arm, she was holding on so tight. Her Betazoid eyes seemed to engulf her terror filled face. Will was truly worried about them both.   
"All right. Come on." Together, they ran to Troi's cabin, not caring how many strange looks they receive from passing crewmen who were startled to see the First Officer and ship's counselor running through the halls like Death was chasing them. Once inside, they raced to the girl's room, only to find her screaming in her sleep and fighting the bed covers.   
"Katarina!" Deanna called, both out loud and telepathically. "Katarina, wake up! It's only a dream." She grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her vigorously. "Come on. Wake up, Kitty."   
Suddenly, Katarina stopped thrashing and her true blue eyes flew open. Her blonde hair was stuck to face and she was breathing heavily. Those eyes that she had inherited from her father were wide with shock. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "Oh God, . . . the Borg . . . they . . . " She gasped for breath as Deanna lowered herself onto the bed next to the shaken girl. She hugged the child tightly.   
"Will, could you get us a couple cups of hot chocolate?" Deanna asked as she stroked Kitty's back lovingly.   
"Sure." He answered and exited through the bedroom door to retrieve three mugs of the hot chocolate.   
~Tell me what's wrong. Please Little One, tell me.~ Deanna felt Katarina stiffen in her arms as she heard her "mother's" voice in her head. Slowly, Katarina lifted her face to look at that of the woman who cared so much for her.   
~My mother called me 'Little One' all the time before . . . ~ Tears fell down the girl's face once again.   
~Before what happened? Please tell me what happened to you. What did the Borg do?~   
Troi insisted. What could they have done to hurt her like this? What did they do to get her so upset? She looks at me like her mother, while I look at her like . . . No! She forced her mind to stay on track. Now is not a time to get all upset about something I can do nothing about. I have to help Katarina, whether or not I am comfortable with it.   
~Let me start from the beginning. The Enterprise was en route to Betazed, when they received a transmission from Star Fleet announcing an attack by the Borg. It turned out that two Borg Cubes were orbiting Betazed and when we arrived, we were ambushed. The Enterprise sent a Priority One message out to any ship for help, but there were no other ships within range.~ Katarina paused as she felt Deanna brush the tears from her face. Then she continued. ~ Tommy and I, well, we snuck out of our cabin. I remember Chris saying that he would tell Mom and Dad, but we gave him some candy and he stayed quiet. Anyway, we went to Shuttlebay 3. That's where our ships, the Imzadi and the Hawkeye, were docked. No one noticed two small personal cruisers flying around in space until Betazed was destroyed. It exploded and Grandmother was still planet side. Tommy and I felt her die along with billions of other Betazoids. We also felt our mom's agony and grief. Tommy and I tried to send her reassurance and strength, but that only caused her more panic. Our cruisers had weapons and some shielding, but not enough to defend ourselves against the Borg, so naturally, being our mother, she got upset when we were discovered outside of the Enterprise. Then, the Borg, they focused all their attention on the massive ship. Tommy was caught in the crossfire. I remember hearing his voice telepathically during his last seconds. He said "Be strong, Kitty. Help mom and dad, and don't forget." Then, I couldn't feel his presence anymore. Shortly after that, one of the Enterprise's quantum torpedoes mixed with a Borg weapon and created a temporal rift. I was pulled into that rift, and as I was, I saw the Borg destroy the Enterprise. I knew I was truly alone in the universe. After sending out a distress signal, I fell cried myself to sleep with a picture of my family in my hands. When I awoke, I was in the transporter room, and you were sitting next to me.~   
Deanna was heartbroken as she listened to Katarina's story, as well as seeing it through the child's eyes. All the shock, terror, grief, pain, and horror that Katarina had experienced during those minutes, came flooding back.   
This time, Katarina spoke out loud. "I let them die! I couldn't help them. I should have died too. Why didn't I? Why? Why does the universe take pleasure in tormenting me?" Not for one second did she let go of her hold on Deanna.   
"It's all right. It's all right. The Borg can't hurt you now. We will protect you, Little One. We will. I promise you that on my life. Nothing will ever hurt again as long as I am alive. I promise you." Deanna did everything she could so as to not to scream this at the top of her lungs. But Katarina was not listening. She had fallen asleep in the arms of the woman who was and wasn't her mother.   
  
Will Riker walked back into the room, just as Deanna was pulling the covers up to surround Katarina. "I didn't think you would need the hot chocolate, just the time alone," he commented. "Did you find out what happened to her?"  
"Yes," replied the petite Betazoid. "But let's talk about it in the other room." She walked into the living area, Will close at her heels. Both sat on the couch and Deanna retold Will the devastating story Katarina had told her. "That's why she has been acting so strange. She saw her entire family and everyone else she knew murdered in front of her eyes." Pain gripped Deanna's heart. Not only from Katarina's story, but her own private lie that she had kept secret for almost 15 years. I should tell him now. I might not get another chance to be alone with him for a while. No. I can't. I just can't. It's not the right time. I'll tell him later.   
Will's expression was a mirror of the one that appeared on Deanna's face. They sat in silence for a few seconds, then Will said, "Um, . . . Data had a few personal items from her ship removed. They are in Cargobay 2. If we brought them here, do you think . . . "  
"Will!" she interrupted. "That's a wonderful idea." Deanna grabbed Will face and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on. We need to get down there. We'll put them in her room, and when she wakes up, she'll have a piece of what she lost." She took Will's hand and pulled him down to Cargobay 2, where they collected some items that might possibly help the troubled young girl.   
  
When Katarina awoke the next morning, she was startled to find she was in her room. A picture of her family was on her night stand, and the statues her mother gave her were placed around the room. Maybe it was all a dream. Or nightmare. Maybe the Borg didn't attack us, or Betazed. Checking her chrono, she jumped out of her bed and rushed into the living area that was sure to be bustling with activity at this late hour. "Mom? Dad?" She called, but only silence answered. "Come on. Stop joking. It isn't funny. Tommy? Chris? Where are you guys?" Then she noticed it. The room was different. The furniture rearranged, the layout unfamiliar. There were walls where there should be doors and entrance ways. The room was smaller and contained her mother's things. Her statues, her flowers, her pictures, her decorations. Not a single thing she recognized as her father's. His trombone, which usually sat in the corner, was absent. The smell of his cologne was replaced with the sweet aroma of Betazoid flowers. "No," she mumbled, realizing the truth. It wasn't a dream. It had all happened. The Borg, Betazed, the Enterprise, her family, her life all destroyed. "NO!" she screamed now. "It's not fair! It's not! They didn't deserve it. Why? Why did this happen?" She collapsed to the ground, screaming, sobbing, yelling at invisible tormenters. Katarina was so caught up in the unfairness of the Universe and her own grief, that she failed to hear the doors to the cabin whoosh open.   
"Katarina!" she heard her mother call. No. Not my mother. Deanna Troi. The woman who looks, sounds, and acts like my mother but isn't. "Leave me alone!" She retorted , pulling away from both the hug Deanna tried to give her and the touch of her mind. "You're not my mother! You can't just kiss this cut and make it better the way you did so many times when I got hurt. But that wasn't you. It was someone else. Someone who you can never be. Never. She died and there is nothing you or anyone can do to change that. Everyone there died. Everyone except me. Why? Why did I survive? What's the point? What is it?"  
Deanna watched as tears streamed down Katarina's face, leaving a trail of wetness behind. She went to the girl and placed her arm around the trembling child. This time she received no protest. "Please calm down. I know I am not your mother, but let me help you. I can help you. Please. Just open your mind to me." Deanna felt the slightest glimmer of hope enter Katarina's mind. ~Please, ~ she sent to her "daughter." ~ I can help you.~  
~I know. I'm sorry I snapped. I didn't mean what I said about you.~ "I really am," she said out loud.   
"Good." Deanna stood up and then reached down to help Katarina. "Now, let's get some breakfast. I am starving. Will and I were supposed to eat together, but he was called to the bridge on some small emergency."   
"Okay." Katarina agreed, pushing away the rest of the rebellious tears. "But, can you call me 'Kat'?"   
"Sure, Kat. Now, let's get something to eat and then get you ready. The captain is very anxious to meet you."   
"The captain? Dad . . . I mean Will, isn't the captain of the Enterprise?" Now Kat was even more confused then she thought possible.   
"No. Will's the First Officer. Captain Jean Luc Picard is in charge of the Enterprise." Deanna said, noticing Katarina's shift in emotion and the bewilderment that was spelled out on her face.   
"Uncle Jean Luc still the captain? He made Admiral after commanding the Enterprise-D for four years. Then Dad took over."   
"All right then. But when we go to the Bridge, I suggest that you address him as 'Captain' and not "Uncle Jean Luc." Deanna couldn't help but smirk.   
"Agreed." 


	5. Chapter Four

About a half an hour later, all the senior officers, plus one, were seated in the observation lounge. Katarina sat several chairs away from the others. Almost immediately, Captain Picard picked up on it. "Katarina," he said gently, "why are you sitting down there. There are plenty of other chairs, and most of them closer to the rest of us."   
"This is my normal seat," she replied, alarm returning to her blue eyes. Noticing the confusion of the adults, she added. "My brother Tommy and I were sometimes allowed to sit in during meetings. Chris was to little. During those meetings, I sat here."  
"I understand that, Katarina, but you are a very important part of this meeting." Jean Luc explained. "Therefore, I think you should sit closer. Why don't you take the seat beside the Counselor?"   
Katarina slowly moved to sit next to Deanna, staring around the room like a nervous rabbit in a lions' cage. "Thank you Uncle - I mean Captain Picard." The others at the table exchanged amused glances as she continued. "But, I would prefer you called me Kat or Kitty. If that is all right?" she added quickly.   
Captain Picard smiled. "I think that is perfectly all right, Kat. Now," he cleared his throat, "let's get down to business. Mr. Data has been checking your ship's logs and believes he has come up with an explanation of your being here and how the temporal rift was created."   
Everyone's eyes shifted to look at Data. Everyone that is, except Deanna. She was gently probing Kitty's mind to get a better understanding. It came very naturally to her. Unbidden, thoughts of the pain-filled past came roaring back. Thankfully, she was able to keep control of facial expressions if not her emotions themselves. She hoped that know one had seen her wince, even so slightly. She carefully glanced around, but everyone was paying attention to Data. Apparently, he had said what was very important. What had he been saying? She forced herself to listen, even though her mind was still on the girl sitting next to her.   
". . . When the quantum torpedo that the Enterprise in that time line/alternate universe mixed with their version of the Borg weaponry, an advanced weapon powered by nuclear fission called 'the Sun Destroyer', it created a temporal distortion which caused a rift to open in the Time/Space Continuum. Katarina's ship, the SS Imzadi, was then pulled into the rift and deposited not far from here at the coordinates 508 X 43 -"   
"Thank you, Mr. Data, but we are quite aware of the coordinates." Picard interrupted him, abruptly. He looked around, his eyes met the eyes of each of his officers. Finally, they landed on their visitor. "Miss Katar . . . Kat, do you have anything to add?"   
At first, she seemed surprised that he was even addressing her, then the shyness she never wanted anyone to see set in. She cleared her throat once before talking. "What he said seems about right." Her face clouded briefly, but then cleared as she continued. "Betazed was destroyed first and then the Enterprise. I guess you could say I am lucky because I was able to escape, even if it was to another time line." She lowered her eyes, so not to see them, the shadows of those she loved. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as a horrible thought entered her mind.   
They stared at her, expecting her to say something else, but when she stayed silent, her eyes haunted, Picard, along with his officers knew something was wrong. He was the only one to speak, however. "Is there a problem?"   
Her eyes took in the entire room's hearts. Her gaze was frantic, her breath uneven. Her voice was soft, so soft in fact, that they could hardly hear her. "What is the date?"   
Picard was startled by the question he wasn't expecting. Funny how little questions can be such big deals. "I beg your pardon?"  
"The date, sir. I need to know today's date." The pupil-less blue eyes were huge, taking up most of her face. And within them, fear. A terrible fear that none of the officers had ever seen before.   
It was Geordi who answered, his own metallic eyes looking back at her, but not in the same way. "Stardate 860057.9" Up until now, the Chief Engineer had been a silent observer.   
"Stardate 860057.9," she repeated after him, a voice echoing, sounding like she was choked with the dirt of a grave. Kat appeared to ponder it over and over, her mind in a whirl. Finally, she said in that soft tone again, "No. That . . . that can't be. That was yesterday's date. The was the day the Borg . . . " Her voice tailed off and it seemed as if one of those old fashion light bulbs had appeared over her head. Staring at Deanna, she continued. "It's different here. Time is different. The Borg . . . the Borg are on their way to . . . to Betazed. We have to stop them." The last part of her quick spoken tirade was directed at Picard. She looked at him, her eyes now flashing with revenge. "Sir, the difference is only a day, but it is enough time to gather more ships and protect Betazed, as well as the Federation."  
Picard nodded his head at the young girl, then turned to his android Conn officer. "Mr. Data, how long until we reach Betazed?"  
"ETA is 14 hours, 36 minutes, 13 secon . . . "  
"Thank you Data." But it was Beverly who cut him off. The doctor was seated next on Picard's right, and as she turned toward him she spoke. "Captain, we don't even know if the Borg are out there. We have had no reports on any disturbances. Betazed may be perfectly safe, yet we are willing to go in there fully armed for battle? What will Starfleet think if what she says is wrong?"  
The room went dead silent, and Katarina shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Deanna stared at the doctor as if a trusted ally had just turned against her. Picard, noticing the tension, quickly spoke up. "I appreciate you concern doctor, however I feel it necessary to call for reinforcements. Mr. Data, I want you to contact any ships in the sector. We will hold position here and wait. Tell them they have 14 hours to prepare for a possible battle with the Borg."   
"Actually, sir, they have 14 hours, 27 minutes, and 47 sec..."   
Thank you Mr. Data." Picard shot a glance at Beverly. "That will be all." The android nodded his head. Picard the spoke up again, "You are dismissed."  
  
After all but one of the officers had left the conference room, Katarina stood up and walked to the viewport. Staring out into the vastness of space, she felt her eyes start to sting again. "It's not fair," she whispered, thinking she was alone in the lounge.   
"I understand how you feel." Kat jumped at least four feet in the air as she whirled around to see Cmdr. Riker standing a few short feet away from her. She looked at him, her eyes still glassy.   
"How can you understand? Were your parents murdered in front of you while you stood helpless?"  
"No," Will replied. "But I lost my mother when I was very young. So I know what you are going through."  
"No you don't. You weren't pulled from the only place you knew and deposited somewhere were everything is different. It's like that place.....Looking Glass Land.....from the story my father use to read me. Everything is backwards. I am alone here. I don't even belong here. How am I suppose to survive? Where should I go? I am not ready for the Academy and I have no relatives here. Tell me, what am I suppose to do, Commander?" The last word was more of a slur then a command title. She looked at him, daring not to cry. She had never let her father see her cry, and she wasn't about to let this man either.   
Will moved a step closer, his face sympathetic. "I can't pretend to know all the answers, cause I don't. Kitty, I talked to the captain and he said you are welcome here until you want to leave. Whether that be to the Academy or someplace else, you will always have a place here on the Enterprise."   
"Remind me to thank him later," Kat answered absently.  
"What I meant was," Will said coming up behind her, "that you could stay here, with me or Deanna. That is...if you want."   
"I'll think about it." Even though she was not a true empath, she could tell Will was sincere. Turning toward him, she regarded him with eyes much the same color as his own. "In the meanwhile, does this ship have any good holoprograms? You know, the kinds that get the heart-pumping and the blood racing." Kat acted out a shadow-boxing move.   
Will laughed cheerfully, his eyes twinkling dangerously. "Yeah. I do know the type. There is one program that takes you hiking deep into the jungles of Betazed. The trees are about two meters wide and...." His voice trailed off as Will saw Kitty's eyes start filling with tears. He replayed in his head what he had just said and realized his mistake. "Oh...I am so sorry Kitty. I wasn't thinking again. I..."  
"It's ok. My own father was never very good at these things, so I don't expect you to be. That was mom's department." She smiled softly. "There was one program my father use to run all the time. It was called 'The Mountains of Alaska.' You....my father and I use to scale them babies all day until mom would get upset. You wouldn't have...."  
Now it was his turn to cut her off. "I sure do. Although I can't get Deanna to step into a holodeck unless it's 10 degrees above freezing." Will smiled as he took the young girl's hand.  
"Mom would never go into a holodeck. She told me once it was against her 'beliefs' just so I would stop bugging her about it. Never worked. We once got her to go on a Wild West program. She had fun with that." Kat smiled, thinking this time of her family without the tears. They strolled out the door and down the hall toward the holodeck. "Tell me more about that 'Jungles of Betazed' program. Maybe you can show it too me later." And with that , Will and his "daughter" set off for new and exciting adventures. 


	6. Chapter Five

"That was so awesome!" Kat said as she and Commander Riker stepped out of Holodeck Two. "Those mountains were the biggest ones I ever scaled. Dad must have shrunk them or something so I wouldn't get hurt." Katarina wiped the sweat from her face as they headed back to Deanna Troi's quarters.   
"I guess that if I had a daughter I would have 'shrunk' them too. Usually, no one comes along when I use the holodeck." Will placed his towel around his neck. "You said your father use to take you climbing. Did he ever take your brothers?"  
"Nope," she answered mimicking Will with her own towel. "Tommy was more interested in technology and machines. Chris, besides being too little, was a lot like mom. He would just sit there and stare at statues. Not my idea of fun." A small smile threatened to spread across her face. "I remember Mom trying to teach me some of the Betazoid mind discipline stuff, and when Grandma found out...." She rolled her eyes. "I never wanted to even think about telepathy again." "Lwaxana can be overbearing." Will agreed.  
"'Overbearing' is an understatement! She was furious when I told her that I didn't want to learn how to become a 'Daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed'. She was trying to pin the blame on my Father for putting ideas into my head, like he did to my Mother, but he was just never around when she was."   
Will laughed. "You make him sound like Captain Picard."  
"Yeah," Kat agreed, "but Dad had more hair.   
Both of them laughed at that. When they had settled down, Will turned to Kat and said, "Before you mentioned something about Risa. What were you going to say?"  
"My mom met my dad on Risa after their time together on Betazed. They eloped there."  
Will pointed a finger at her. "But your medical file says you were born on the Hood in the year 2363. And you were born in September. That wasn't even six months after I transferred off the Potemkin."  
"I know. Mom was all ready pregnant with Tommy and me when she went to Risa." She nodded her head. "Mom said she got pregnant on Betazed when she and my father were at the Janaran Falls on the night before he shipped out. And she was six months along when they got married."   
"What?" Will's jaw was practically on the floor. "She got pregnant on...Betazed?" Slowly he came to a halt, stopping in the middle of a now empty hallway. Riker turned to stare at the girl, his azure eyes piercing. He pointed a finger at her. "You said time was different here, right?"  
"Yes." She nodded at him, still not understanding why he had a crazed look on his face. Then she added slowly, "But only by one day."  
Will mumbled something to himself, something Kat couldn't understand. Before she could ask him to repeat what he had said, Will had taken off, running down the corridor, headed straight for Deanna Troi's cabin.   
Katarina tore after him, but by the time she arrived at the counselor's door, she saw Commander Riker standing there, pounding on it with almost enough force to break it. And he was yelling. Katarina had never seen this man, or the man who looked exactly like him, so wild, so upset. What could all this mean?  
"Deanna! Open the door, now. We have to talk. Come on. Open the door!" Will was frantic and when the doors finally did open, Riker almost ran Troi over as he plowed into her quarters.   
"What's wrong Will?" Deanna asked. She saw Kitty still in the hall and waited for her to enter before looking back at her Imzadi. "And why are you so loud? I'm sure half the ship heard you." She brushed a few strands of her hair from her eyes.   
"I don't care! We need to talk, and we need to do it now!" He whirled back, grabbing her by the shoulders and backed her into a corner.   
"Will!" She squirmed in his grasp, her eyes large. "Will, calm down. What do we need to talk about that's so important?"  
"I know," That was all he said, still holding her in place. His face was red with anger.  
"What? What are you talking about?" She kept staring at him, still trying to free herself. Who was this wild man?  
"I know what happened at the Janaran Falls. I know what you didn't tell me."  
Deanna's face went as white as chalk, her coal black eyes took up more of her face. "What?" she asked again in a voice barely above a whisper. Oh, gods, he knows. He knows. He knows.   
"Dammit, Deanna. Don't lie to me again." He shook her violently. "Tell me what happened. I deserve to know. I need to know.   
Katarina took in the whole scene. She saw Deanna's face, and the tears that streaked it. She saw the look in the counselor's eyes. The look of sorrow, pain, and fear. The last was not what Kat expected. She had never seen fear in this woman before. The Deanna Troi she knew would never have looked at the man known as William Riker, with fear in her eyes. But here and now, before her eyes, she saw the impossible play out.   
Katarina ran over and started pulling on Will's arm. "Stop it!" she screamed. "Please stop. Can't you see she is frightened of you? Of you. Her friend, her soul mate, her Imzadi. Stop it! Please!" Tears were running down her face as well, and Kitty's eyes pleaded with his.   
He looked at the girl, and then at the woman he had never expected to lie to him, ever. The woman he trusted most, who now was nothing more then a sad soul, in a body filled with grief, sorrow and pain. Frustrated, he let her go, then turned from the Betazoid as she sagged against the wall, overwhelmed with emotion.   
Katarina ran to her, her face sympathetic, even though she still didn't understand it fully. "Are you ok?" she whispered, almost as if she was frightened of Will hearing her.   
A grief-stricken Deanna, stared back, her perfect face streaked with tear stains. "I'm fine. Thank you," she said in a voice so quietly, Kat had to strain to her it. Backing away, she allowed the counselor a few moments to compose herself. The girl turned at stared at Will's back. How can he be so mean here? Why is he so upset? Oh, gods, if I did something wrong, I don't know what I'll do. He was so nice in the holodeck and before. What could have changed him into this wild man?   
Katarina jumped slightly as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned around to find Deanna back on her feet. In a voice in which she was sure Will could hear, Troi spoke to her.  
"I know you would like to stay here, but Will and I need some time alone."   
The child looked at her, fear for the counselor in her eyes. Then she felt Troi's mind brush against her's again.  
~Don't worry. I'll be fine. But I really think that you should leave. Maybe, you could go and talk to Dr. Crusher?~  
Smiling slightly, she answered. ~All right. I will.~ She turned and gave Deanna a quick hug before she headed for the doors.   
Deanna watched as the doors closed around the girl. And once more she sent to her, ~Thank you, Little One, for everything.~ She was sure that Katarina was smiling. At least someone can smile around here, she thought as she turned back to stare at Will.   
Finally, after several moments, Troi spoke, quietly and quickly. "Will? Will, can you at least look at me?"   
Riker turned around and started back, his arms crossed in an 'I'm waiting' pose.  
"I think, I think that we had better sit down for this." She lead him over to the couch and sat bracing herself for the moment she had been dreading for almost 15 years.   
  
  
Doctor Crusher was in her office, reviewing some notes, when she heard a tap on the glass window. Looking up, Beverly was surprised to see Katarina standing there. She smiled, put down the PADD, and motioned for the girl to enter.   
"I'm sorry to bother you, Doctor Beverly. I hope I am not interrupting anything important." Kat stood there, her hands behind her back, her eyes fascinated with the floor.   
The red-haired doctor, smiled again. "No. You aren't. Why don't you have a seat?"  
Now it was Kat's turn to smile, as she moved to sit. However, Bev could tell that there was still something bothering the girl.   
"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked in a soft voice, hoping to soothe the child. "I know I am not Deanna or anythi...." Her voice trailed off as she saw Kat wince at the counselor's name. "What's wrong?"  
Kat appeared nervous, almost scared. "Um, nothing." She lied. Looking into the doctor's hazel eyes, she could tell she was not very convincing. "Okay," she breathed. "I think I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my whole life."  
Trying not to laugh, the CMO asked maternally, "And what exactly is unforgivable faux pas?"   
"I'm not entirely sure! See, Will and I were walking to Deanna's quarters after a trip to the holodeck, and somehow we got on the subject on my mom and dad's marriage. Will asked something about the timing of my birth, and I told him that mom had become pregnant when on Betazed, and was six months along when they got married on Risa. Will said something that I couldn't understand, and then took off running down the hall to Deanna's cabin. He started pounding on the door, telling her to open it and when she did, he grabbed her by the shoulders and started screaming at her." Kat let an exasperated breath. "He said something like 'I know.' and 'You should have told me. Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me?' He was so upset, Dr. Beverly. I don't know what I did. All I did was tell him about my mom and dad and the events surrounding their marriage. He started acting weird when I mentioned that Mom had gotten pregnant on...." Her voice trailed off and a light bulb went on inside her head. She looked at the doctor and noticed the same look on her face. Kat started to open her mouth to speak but it was Beverly who actually did.  
"Deanna got pregnant on Betazed. And not just in your time line." She quickly punched up the counselor's medical file. "I knew Deanna was pregnant but I never looked into the details." She spoke as the file popped into existence on her screen. Scanning it, she said, "Yes. With twins in the year 2363. It doesn't say what happened to the children or even if she carried to term. I can't believe Will was the father." The last part was more to herself then to the child. "I wonder what happened?"   
"I'm guessing something bad. She seemed very upset. And you said that a lot of information missing from that part of the file. Maybe Deanna or her mother had the matter closed she to bury a painful reminder?"  
Or maybe they just didn't want Will to find out. I'll ask Dee about it later Bev added to herself. Tring to change the subject, out loud she said, "Well, there's no good worrying about it now. Why don't we go to Ten Forward and get something to eat. I'm starved!" The auburn haired doctor stepped out from behind her desk, and took Kat by the hand, leading her to the ship's café. 


	7. Chapter Six

"All right. You wanted to talk. So, talk. I'm here. I'm listening. And don't even try to lie to me again. I know you were pregnant with our kids. Why didn't you tell me?" It was the first time Will had spoken since Kat had left the room. They sat on the couch, Riker's eyes practically boring into Deanna's.   
"I tried to, Will." Her voice was quiet, as if chocked with the dirt of a grave. "Honestly. I sent you a subspace message as soon as I realized I was pregnant."  
"Well, I didn't get it. Obviously."   
She winced at the sting of his voice. "All I knew was that you didn't respond to it. I thought you didn't care."  
Will stared at her in disbelief. "How could you even think I wouldn't care, Deanna? I would have cared then, and I certainly care now. Tell me what happened. All of it. I need to know the truth."   
She nodded and cast her eyes downward, fighting back tears. After a few moments and tears, she said, "And the truth is what you shall have." Wiping away the wetness on her pale cheeks she took a deep breath and continued. "I told you I sent the message but got no reply. For a while I thought you didn't care, and one night my mother saw me sitting on my bed crying. She came in and put her arms around me like she did so many times before. I hadn't told her about the twins, and I wasn't showing yet. I didn't think she was powerful enough to actually sense their presence. I was wrong. She took my face in her hands, brushed away the tears and said, 'Go to Risa. He might be there. It's what is best for you, and your Little Ones.'"   
She paused, to collect herself before going on. "Shortly after that, I was on my way to Risa. I landed a day a head of time, and booked us a room for our honeymoon. After that, I went outside and waited for you to arrive. I waited for three days, and you never came. Brokenhearted, I went home . . . back to . . . Betazed."   
Deanna closed her eyes in a futile attempt to block the tears that were now flowing freely down her face.   
Will took her delicate hand in his own. "It's all right. Dee. It's all right. Calm down. You can tell me later if you need to."  
All she could do was shake her head. Claiming momentary control over herself, she said, "No. You need to hear this now. I might not be able. . .to tell you later." Closing her eyes tightly, she continued with her story.   
"About a week after I arrived home, I went into premature labor. Something was wrong, I could feel it, but the doctors wouldn't listen. I was in such pain. It hurt to breathe. But, finally, after twelve hours of labor, I finally delivered them both. A girl and a boy. I was so weak, because I had lost a lot of blood and could barely keep conscience. But I heard one of the doctors say something about both of the twins having severe brain dysfunctions, and nothing they could do would help. Shortly after that, I slipped into a coma. I was like that for about a day, and when I awoke, my mother was standing next to me, holding the twins. I asked her to let me hold them. At first, she refused, saying that I was too weak, but she finally gave in. I remember holding them closely against me, one in each arm, and crying. I cried because I had picked up on a thought in my mother's mind. They expected the twins to die within the next two hours. Laying there in the bed, I thought about them and the unfairness of the universe. I thought about my future, and what I was going to do with myself. And I thought about you and what you were probably doing at that moment while I was holding our dying children. During the middle of that thought, I felt a little piece of my mind start to shrivel and fade. I looked down in my arm and saw our son, Tommy, close his eyes for the last time and die. Only five minutes before his sister, Katarina."   
By now, tears were flowing like rivers down Deanna's delicate face. Will sat next to her, shocked and numbed to the point he couldn't move. He was about to say something, but she beat him to it.   
"I wanted to tell you so many times. I almost did when I gave birth to Ian. But then he died, and I couldn't bring myself to reliving all the pain again. Then there was that night when we were in Ten Forward and you warned me about getting too close to Tom. I came so close to telling you, but something stopped me. I...I ..."  
"Deanna. I am so sorry." He finally said, pulling the trembling counselor into his arms. "I am. Please forgive me, Imzadi. I...I didn't want to hurt you. Please."  
They rocked back and forth for minutes, only the sounds of two parents grieving for their lost children filled the cabin. Deanna looked up and was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks. She had never seen her Imzadi cry. Never.   
"Are you all right?" She asked him brushing away the wetness on his face. He took her hand and held it tight, willing her to truly understand how sorry he was.   
"Yes. I am. And I am also very sorry for the way I acted. I would never hurt you, Imzadi. Never."  
"I know." She stood, wiping away the rest of her rebellious tears. "Why don't we go to Ten Forward? I could go for a chocolate sundae right about now."  
"Sure." He got up and hand-in-hand they headed for the ship's lounge. Halfway there, however, Riker's communicator beeped.   
Picard to Riker   
"Riker here."  
Will, report to the bridge. The results of our scans are coming in.  
"Aye sir. I'll be right there." Then he added, "Deanna is with me. I am assuming you want her too."  
Yes, Number One. Both of you come to the bridge, immediately. Picard out.  
Will and Deanna looked at each other, then turned on their heels and headed for the bridge, where they had a date with destiny. 


End file.
